Support
by TrogdorKC
Summary: This is a lame little story, that remeinds me of my girlfriend. It's dedicated to her about something we had planed. But anyways, Tatsuki and Orihime are living alone, while Orihime attends college and Tatsuki works to support them both.
1. New

Dedicated to Lauren, I love you

"Hey, Intern!" a man's voice said from down the hallway in the employ lounge.

Tatsuki stood at the opposite end of the hallway. She leaned her back against the right side of the wall. She looked up to the lounge with her arms folded.

"Hey! Rookie!?" he said again.

This was her authority, Renji Abarai.

"Yes sir?" she said as she walked down the blue carpeted hall way. She looked at the white walls. Pictures of her coworkers at their broadcasting locations throughout the years they had worked with the radio station.

"I'm sorry sir." She apologized walking into the green lounge room.

Renji sat on the couch; he smiled at her holding his phone up to his ear. He folded it down hard.

"Well, being the rookie around here sucks pretty bad. But you'll get use to it. You've done well over the past three weeks."

"Yes sir, thank you." She said standing in the doorway.

"A DJ, is that your goal in life?" he asked her playing with the antenna of his phone.

"I don't know sir. I'd like to be one. But I know I have to work my way up to it."

He smiled at her answer, "Damn right you do! I've worked here for three years before they promoted me to my own show in the night time. Pretty impressive?" he said seriously.

Tatsuki half smiled, "Yes sir, I know, I think I'm working hard. Not only for me….but for the station as well."

He nodded, "Well, before I make you answer the phones for me tonight. You need to clean the lounge. I have to go on in about five minuets so get started!" he said and stood up.

Tatsuki moved out of his way and into the lounge. It consisted of a large window that looked out into the city streets three stories down. A plant was beside the window, which was healthy and green. Like the shrub, the carpet was green, and the walls were white. Only one thing was on the wall, behind the yellow couch was the radio stations logo.

"Seireitei Stations" written in a circle in orange graffiti.

A whole kitchen was in there too, with a microwave, a small stove, a sink full of dishes, a refrigerator, and a cabinet.

She had too clean the whole room tonight, or she'd be in some serious trouble with the boss. Byakuya Kuchiki, the head of the station. She had only met him once, and he wasn't very pleasant.

At seven o'clock, Renji started his shift on air. Broadcasting the newest rock to the big coastal town Tatsuki had just moved to. The DJ that did the three to seven shift was Ichigo, he was a cool dude, and Tatsuki only friend at their work. He was nice to her the first time she walked in.

She looked around the dirty lounge, "This could take a while..." she muttered.

She walked over to the sink, which was across from the doorway. She looked at the sink, "This is horrible, I hate dirty dishes!!" she said rubbing her hair.

She sighed and stuck her hands in the sink. She started to wash the dishes, and got lost deep in her thoughts.

"Only three weeks here. Haha, that's pretty amazing! I've had to go through a lot of shit to get here. Defiantly insane, it's been a long hard road." She thought smiling.

"Renji has you doing dishes eh?" Ichigo said from the doorway.

Tatsuki turned her head around, "Oh...yeah, No fun." She said looking at him hanging in the doorway.

"Well mind if I sit down on the couch and hang for a minuet?" he asked.

"Ichigo, you work here."

"Hey, I was trying to be nice okay?"

She laughed, "I know I know."

He smiled and laid out on the couch and sighed. "I'm beat man!" he said then yawning.

"Yeah I bet. One day I'll be able to tell you how exhausting it is for me to be a DJ." She said scrubbing a pot.

He laughed, "Yeah, you missed a spot."

"Not funny, I didn't come four hours away from my home town to be nothing. I just have to work for it." She said raising her voice.

"Hey, Tatsuki, where did you live?"

"I lived four hours away, inland, and upstate. Small town, I mean it was big enough that it had a mall, but that was it."

"I see I see. So why did you move here? I mean…you couldn't have graduated, you're only 17."

"No, I graduated."

"You…did?"

"Yep."

"How?"

She turned around, "Do you have a lot of questions? I can tell you why I'm here, only if you want to know" she said softer with a sincere look in her eyes.

"Eh…yeah sounds mysterious, but interesting. I've got a while, and I'm interested in hearing about Tatsuki." He said shifting his back on the couch.

"Well, I fell in love two years ago, with the most amazing person ever." She said smiling.

"OHHH! Who is it? What lucky guys is it?"

She smiled, "Love is just love Ichigo. It's not a guy, I'm in love with a girl. A very beautiful girl, Orihime Inoue."


	2. The Reason

"I see." He said as he watched her do dishes.

"Anyways, she is a year older than me. When we met, she was a sophomore and I was a freshman in the same high school. She liked me, and I liked her, but we didn't say anything for a while. Actually, we didn't talk until summer." Tatsuki stopped to smile.

"We talked a lot on the phone, I mean like all the time, staying up all night. And then I'd get bitched at by my parents for staying up late. But in the morning, I'd just call her back when I woke up." She said.

"I see, but you two weren't dating yet, right?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh no, not yet. I thought I should ask her how she felt about me. And maybe ask her out, but I was pretty nervous about freaking her out and her never wanting to talk to me." She explained.

"Why do you say that?" Ichigo laughed.

"Because," Tatsuki laughed also. "There was a really weird girl at our school always trying to corrupt her. She talked about her a lot and said she hated it when she did that." Tatsuki stopped, looking up at Ichigo smiling.

"I didn't want to be a creepy lesbian that bothered her so I kept my mouth shut about my feelings for her. But one night, we were one the phone and she asked me if I liked someone." Tatsuki chuckled before continuing.

"I said 'yeah, one of my friends with long hair.' … She thought about it for about ten minuets, and figured out it was her. She thought that was really sweet, and told me she liked me also. So we've been going out since then."

Ichigo smiled, "That is sweet!" He laughed. "Yeah, so what else?" he asked ready to hear what else might have happened.

"Well, she was always fun and a goof around her friends. Not to serious of a girl. But being alone with her, was different, she was a different person. She hurt a lot on the inside, mainly about the little family she had and about how they didn't really care about her that much."

Ichigo nodded as Tatsuki tone changed from ecstatic, to more serious.

"We talked a lot, I always tried to comfort her. But I never thought I was doing anything good enough for her. She told me I was wrong, and I did everything for her." Tatsuki stopped as her face turned a little pink.

"I told her everything about myself, my past, present, and my future. Which was to be with her, here! I said 'We should run away, here. We both love this town.'…. But, she said that we should finish school first." Tatsuki sighed.

"I didn't really want to, but we did. Seeing as how she was a year older than me, I would be left behind for a year finishing up my school before I joined her. I didn't like that idea at all. So, I had to stop being a retard in school and actually care about what I was studying." Stopping looking at Ichigo, who seemed to be interested.

"So, I doubled up in my classes, and dedicated my self to school. Then I was able to graduate a year early."

"Okay, but why here?" Ichigo asked.

"Because, she wanted to go to college here. It has some good art classes. And she wants to do something with art. So now we're here! I can't believe it! I just thought it would never happen!" Tatsuki smiled.

"I have to work while she's in school, then I might go to school, but I'm not sure. I mean, all I want to do is something with music. I don't really need a degree." She said.

"Wow, you worked hard. I'm glad to see it work out for you." Ichigo said smiling at her. "So are you guys, living here forever?" he asked leaning up on the couch and sitting.

"Eh, no. I mean, I'm no sure really, she likes Seattle, but…that's far away."

"Yeah it is, but go wherever you're happy."

"I'm happy with her." She said smiling.

They both smiled and Tatsuki went back to washing dishes.

"Do you rent an apartment?" he asked after a minuet of silence.

"Yeah, it's small and crappy, but near the hospital."

"Yeah, not exactly a great spot of town eh?" he asked.

"Yeah, but it works for now." She said trying to be positive.

He smiled and stood up "I got to go home Tatsuki, tell Orihime I said Hi okay?"

"Okay Ichigo, later!"

"Good luck!" he said then walked out of the lounge.

Tatsuki was left alone.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….


	3. Home with Orihime

Tatsuki walked out of the station and took a drive home in the busy traffic at 11 o'clock. She was tired, she had cleaned the lounge and then answered phones all night. Renji had yelled at her all night too, but she didn't care, she just put up with his bullshit to be nice and move up the ladder.

She pulled into an apartment complex right in the middle of town.

"Home!" she sighed happily.

She drove her car up into the parking garage for the apartments. Just then her cell phone went off, a new Text message.

It was from Orihime, it read, "I miss you, come home. And thanks for leaving me some dinner before you left."

Tatsuki smiled, "I'm home." She said happily shutting the car door. She smiled walking to the elevator.

Tatsuki walked to apartment number 6 on the fourth floor. She turned her key and walked in the pink door.

She walked into a long hallway, after about 10 steps was their bedroom on the left, a small room with a bed, night stand and closet. Beside the bedroom was the small blue bathroom. A few more steps, was the combined yellow kitchen and dinning room. And then the extra room which they used as the living room and where they hung out.

Tatsuki dropped her jacket and keys by the door and locked the door behind her. She walked too the living room where Orihime normally was. She looked in and didn't see her.

"Orihime, Where are you?" she asked sticking her head in the door way.

"Behind you!" she Orihime screamed then jumped on Tatsuki back, she then wrapped her arms around Tatsuki neck and hugged her.

"Orihime, I missed you but you're chocking me!"

"Oh I'm sorry." She said and jumped off of her.

Tatsuki turned around, she smiled at Orihime, who was smiling back at her.

"I love you." Tatsuki said then kissed Orihime gently on the lips.

"I love you too." Orihime said after they kissed.

The hugged and smiled, "How was your day?" Orihime asked.

"It was…interesting? I mean Renji ran me around and yelled at me. But it's a lot better now." She said not letting her go. "How was your day love?"

"My day was fine, I had that late class and it was super boring, but it was…cool?" she said pulling away from Tatsuki and walking into the living room.

"NeatO…" Tatsuki said laughing.

"…..You're stupid sometimes Tatsuki."

They both smiled, but Tatsuki's was cheesy.

Tatsuki followed Orihime into the living room and sat down on the couch beside her.

"So, I was thinking about how much I love you today." Tatsuki said.

"Really?" Orihime asked.

"Yeah, like, when we first started dating you know and stuff."

"I see, I remember, you said you were sorry that you liked me incase I didn't feel the same."

"Yeah yeah…." Tatsuki grunted.

Orihime smiled.

Tatsuki hugged Orihime and pulled her close. "Quit smothering me! I'm trying to watch Naruto!" Orihime whined.

Tatsuki didn't let go, she laughed at her, as Orihime moaned trying to see the T.V.

"I love you, Orihime."

"I love you too Tatsuki." Orihime said hugging


End file.
